polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bostonball
Bostonball |founded = 1630|image = Bostonball (PILGRIIIM!).png|government = Municipal|language = English|type = Cityball|affiliation = Massachusettsball USAball|friends = Massachusettsball Ankaraball USAball Theo Epstein Newtonball Halifaxball|enemies = New York Cityball Al-Qaedaball Talibanball Boko Haramball ISISball Chechnyaball Protesters - Stop the Protesting!!!|likes = Clam Chowda, Red Sox, the Patriots, NE Revolution, New Edition, New Kids on the Block, Gang Starr (RIP Guru), Pixies, The Cars, Dropkick Murphys, oysters, lobsters, sea food, tuna, Boston Marathon, TF2 Scout, removing Tea!, Tom Brady, Boston Celtics, Paul Pierce, Larry Bird, Jayson Tatum, Gordon Hayward, Boston Tea Party, Undertale|hates = YANKEES, terrorists, Cavs, Lebron James Kyrie Irving Kobe Bryant, Magic Johnson,|predecessor = British Empireball's colonial clay|intospace = No|bork = Cöllege cöllege, Bonk Bonk!!|food = Clam chowder, oysters, lobsters, sea food, tuna|status = RED SOX!!!!! Enough said!|notes = KYRIE IRVING WAS NEVER GOOD FOR BOSTON/ BUT WE GOT KEMBA WALKER |reality = City of Boston}} Bostonball is an American cityball; the capital cityball of Massachusettsball, to be specific. He is famous for his university, even though it is actually in Cambridge. History Bostonball was founded in 1630 by British Empireball and adopted by New Englandball, Thirteen Coloniesball and USAball. In April 15, 2013, two Chechens attacked his famous Boston Marathon, in which the city was on lockdown for the next five days. It ended with one of the kebab dead and the other one captured while hiding in a boat not in the water, but funnily in a place called Watertown. "If you plan to escape, make sure it's in the water. Not in Watertown! Got you asshole!" - April 19, 2013 best day of my life! Boston Police Department Strong! The Scout from Team Fortress 2 was born here in 2007. He was USAball's pick to bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics, but he withdrew his bid due to financial concerns. Los Angelesball took over the bid. He also has Theo Epstein to thank for helping to remove the "Curse of the Bambino" from his beloved Red Sox in 2004 (Theo also did wonders for Chicagoball in 2016). His other sports teams include... * The Bruins of the NHL * The Celtics of the NBA * The New England Patriots of the NFL and the New England Revolution of MLS (both play in Foxborough, one of Bostonball's suburbs) Relationships * Chicagoball - Both of us love Irish men. We also have that Theo-Epstein-Championshipish blood in us. *Melbourneball, Hangzhouball, Strasbourgball, Sekondi-Takoradiball, Belfastball, Paduaball, Kyotoball, Barcelonaball, Praiaball, Taipeiball- My sisters! *Halifaxball - Helped him when a ship blew up and damaged his clay, sends Christmas trees. * Torontoball - HAH YOU SUCK BRAD MARCHAND RULED YOU **Torontoball - Who cares? We got something bigger! #WeTheNorth * Columbusball - GET REKT CANUCKS JOHN TORTORELLA! MUHAHAHAHAH BLUE JACKETS SUCK * Raleighball - MUAHHAHAHAHAH SWEEPED 4-0 *St. Louisball - I WILL WIN THE STANLEY CUP!!!!!!! GAME 7!! **St. Louisball - You were saying? BLUES WIN!!! Gallery the largest metros.png zh:波士顿球 Category:USAball Category:Cityballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Massachusettsball Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Cityballs of Massachusettsball Category:Christian Category:Blue White Yellow